1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image restoration device and an image restoration method. More particularly, embodiments to an image restoration device and an image restoration method for generating a restored image by taking a weighted average of an observed image and a filtered image based on a weighting factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although digital image restoration may remove degradation factors together with a certain amount of noise, undesired artifacts still remain in a restored image.